1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable or stationary animal alley or alleyway and more particularly to a portable or stationary animal alley or alleyway which includes a frame having first and second side-by-side alleys at the entrance end thereof which communicate with the entrance end of a third alley. The first and second alleys permit animals to enter the entrance ends thereof in a side-by-side relationship with those animals then being selectively individually moved to the entrance end of the third alley.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of animal alleys or alleyways have been previously provided to enable cattle producers and veterinarians to work on animals such as cattle, buffaloes, etc. for vaccinations, artificial inseminations, pregnancy tests, etc. In some cases, the alleys are used in auction barns wherein the cattle are moved through an auction ring for sale. To the best of applicant's knowledge, all of the prior art alleys only permit one animal at a time to enter the alley, which makes it difficult to efficiently handle the animals due to the reluctance of the animals to enter a place of confinement by themselves. Further, to the best of applicant's knowledge, the prior art alleys are not able to easily accommodate animals of different sizes nor do they include efficient rear-up preventer mechanisms which prevent the animals from raring up over backwards in the alley. It is also believed that the prior art alleys require more manpower than is desirable.